


Play Time (RenxReader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [10]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Mental Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex Toys, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: He likes dressing you up
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 44





	Play Time (RenxReader)

You shifted yourself, trying to find some sort of comfortable position. It was near impossible, being that you were handcuffed to a pole, naked and sitting on the basement floor. You shivered weakly, biting your lip nervously as Ren looked down at you. He had a sick smirk on his face, licking his lips. "You've been a bad kitten today..." he growled, pulling a knife from his sleeve.

You yelped, whining and rubbing your legs together. "Ren, please! I'll be good!" You shouted, whining and struggling. He glared down at you, kneeling in front of you and pressing the blade against the underside of your chin.

"How will you learn your lesson if i dont punish you?" He growled. You gulped, trying not to move your face too much.

"I'll be a good kitten. I promise you can use your favorite toys on me..." you purred, curling your toes and looking up at him with puppy eyes. He seemed to consider it.

"Fine..." he bit his lip, smirking. "But if you're bad, I'll hurt you." He threatened. You nodded obediently.

He untied you from the post. "Wait." He walked to drawer on the work desk, shuffling the stuff inside around until he pulled out a collar and leash. He hooked it around your neck, pulling ruffly on the leash. "Come, kitty."

You blushed, beginning to stand, but were discouraged as he lifted the remote up. "All fours."

You obeyed, padding behind him on all fours. You felt humiliated by the action, but you couldn't do much to protest.

He led you into the living room. "Sit." You obeyed him, sitting on the carpet. He sat on the couch. "You're so pretty~ i really ought to dress you up before i play with you..." he placed the leash down, running up the stairs quickly. You waited, shivering.

He back down with some clothing. Lingerie specifically. He laid it out on the couch, a lacy thong with black thigh highs, clip on ears and... a cat tail buttplug.

"Come here kitty~" he tugged on the leash and you came obediently. He began dressing you tenderly, starting with the thigh highs. He held up the plug, grabbing a bottle of lube and wetting it. You closed your eyes tightly, gasping and moaning softly as he pressed the wetted metal thing into your ass. He licked up your neck as you moaned. "Do you like that, sweet kitten~?"

You nodded rapidly, gripping onto him. "Yes daddy!" He put the ears on you and slowly pulled up your thong, inspecting you.

"Wow~ you look so pretty!" He ran his claws over your back, scratching just enough to leave marks. You moaned, pressing against his body. He was warm, and felt good against your bare chest. "I can't wait to play with you more!"

He picked you up, setting you down on the couch. He ran to quickly grab some toys. He grabbed a dildo, a few different vibrators, a blindfold and a gag. "Hmmm... ill let you choose the first one." He turned to you expectantly.

You thought for a moment, timidly pointing to a bullet vibrator. He smiled excitedly. "I was hoping you'd say that~" he grabbed the toy, pushing you down and spreading your legs. He turned up the vibrator, gently pressing it against your most sensitive parts. You moaned happily for him.

"Does it feel good~?" He licked up your chest and around your nipple until it was hard, sucking on it tenderly.

"Yes, Ren, it feels really good!" You gasped as he bit down, leaving deep red wounds in the shape of his teeth around your nipple. Some blood trickled down from where his incisors had punctured you. He licked that happily, smacking his lips as he savored the taste of your blood.

"You taste good, Kitten. Master might let you cum today." He hummed, sucking on your neck passionately, leaving dark purple love marks up and down your neck. You moaned, forgetting that this was your punishment. Your mind felt blank of everything except the vibrations stimulating your [pussy/cock].

You came with a large cry of pleasure, convulsing as your eyes rolled back and legs shook. You panted as you came down, not realizing that Ren had turned off the toy and wrapped his arms around you, giving you some tender kisses on your cheek.

"That was fun, kitten. You're such a good [girl/boy]. " he nibbled your ear a bit, chuckling as you shuttered. "But just because you came doesn't mean I'm done with you."

You looked up at him, still feeling woozy from your orgasm. He pulled down his pants, revealing how hard he was. His tip was already dripping with precum. "Since your toy stretched that hole nice and big for me, I want to try it out."

You moaned softly as he pulled the buttplug out of you. He proceeded to cover his dick with the lube, slowly and teasingly stroking himself before pushing your legs apart, gently thrusting into you.

It was more comfortable than it would have been given the toy, but it still hurt at first, making you cry out in pain and grip onto Ren for some comfort. You dug your nails into his back, nuzzling your head against him as he pounded inside of you. The sounds of his pleasured grunts and the warmth of his breath filled your ear. He whispered to you softly.

"I love you, [y/n]. You're my perfect pet. You take your master's dick in your ass so well." He grunted, kissing your neck.

"I love you too, Master!" You cried. He pumped into you faster, only taking a few more seconds before he came inside you. Warm cum filled you and dripped from you. He pulled out with a wet noise, panting as he pulled up his pants.

"Good kitten. Now, why don't you come shower with your master? Since you played so nicely. "

You smiled, nuzzling against him and wrapping your arms around him. "Perfect, Master!"


End file.
